


Late Night Romp

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Sang-Chul leaned towards her center and inhaled deeply. “Your scent is enticing.” he commented while staring into her eyes, licking his lips.





	Late Night Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

There are plenty chances to breathe but pretty soon she's breathless anyway, hot through her entire body and tight between her legs.

  


When her clothes started to feel like a nuisance, she pried herself away from him to pull her shirt over her head. The action musses her ponytail, so she crooks her finger in the band and pulls that off too, shaking her hair loose around her bare shoulders. Sang-Chul watches, stretching out on the bed just like she imagined he would, wearing a look of immense and obvious satisfaction.

 

“I want to make you feel good, Shin Ae.” Sang-Chul revealed as he pushed her backwards, rid her of her underwear and split her legs open. “Just stay down and don’t move a finger. Let me do it all.” he smirked.

  


Sang-Chul leaned towards her center and inhaled deeply. “Your scent is enticing.” he commented while staring into her eyes, licking his lips.

  


He began to lick. Long, measured strokes with a purpose.

  


Whimpers rose out of Shin Ae’s throat. She was trying to bite them down but couldn’t remember why she was bothering to. There was no one but him to hear.

  
  


“I love the way you taste. I’m getting drunk off your juices alone. I can stay down here for hours.”

  


He went back to probing her her abyss, tongue making it’s way past her folds once more, memorizing her pink cavern.

  


He kisses as if he were kissing her mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips and stroking deep. He spreads her legs wider when he feels them closing in on the sides of his head.

 

His tongue swirled around her clit, sucking and lightly nipping at the bundle of nerves, ravishing her.

 

Shin Ae felt the knot that had formed in her stomach uncoil and a kaleidoscope of colors burst behind her eyelids.

 

Her hips bucked uncontrollably, riding out her orgasm, all the while Sang-Chul was lapping at her offering.

 

Shin Ae squinted her eyes open and looked at the mop of blonde hair between her legs.

  


When he lifts his chin, his lips are glazed.

  


He licks himself clean.

  


“I think you’re more than ready for the main course now.” Sang-Chul said with a sly smile.

  


Sang-Chul placed the swollen head of his cock into her awaiting heat and easily slid himself in.

  


Sin Ae felt inexplicably full.

  


“You’re so tight.”  

  


He began mercilessly thrusting into her slick folds. Shin Ae let out a surprised yelp which converted into delicious moans.

  


Harsh breathing and skin slapping on skin was heard throughout the room.

  


“Tell me who owns this fucking pussy.” Sang-Chul ordered, continuously ramming into her womanhood.

  


Shin Ae gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

 

He thrust into her even harder.

  


“I can’t hear you, Shin-Ae.”

  


“Y-you! Sang-Chul! You own it!” She moaned out.

 

Sang-Chul observed Shin-Ae’s form. Eyes hooded and clouded, unfocused with lust, mouth slightly agape and chest heaving.

 

He felt himself twitch.

  


“You’re so fucking sexy right now babe.” he complimented.

 

Shin Ae could feel wave after wave of pleasure consistently intensify with each stroke, and was lost in the moment until she felt a large hand pull up her leg from behind her thigh.

  


She watched as Sang-Chul sat up slightly while still connected with her, pulling her leg up so that it rested on his shoulder her knee hooking over his shoulder.  Sang-Chul shifted moving his legs so he had his knees on either side of her grounded leg, from there she rolled slightly to her side using her arms to keep her from completely rolling over, she twisted her head to look up at the towering figure that loomed over her.  She watched as his face gave nothing away, but his eyes, dark and hungry looked down at her.

 

Then he began to move again, with the new angle he hit deeper, and new places within her.  Shin-Ae cried out in surprise at the new sensations that wracked her body.

  


“When I’m done with you, you’ll need to walk with crutches.” he panted into her ear, gripping onto her thigh even tighter, with a bruising force.

  


“Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you.”

  


“I love it so much I can’t even begin to comprehend. Your cock is a God send!” She gasped out. She could barely think straight with the way his length was invading her insides.

 

Sang-Chul’s free hand stroked her arm before it went to grasp her breast, squeezing gently before taking the pink bud in the gap between his index and middle finger, bring them together pinching her nipple and earning himself a gasp from her that he prized so much.

 

His hand released the mound continuing its journey up, until fingers were caressing soft lips. Automatically opening her mouth, Sang-Chul glided two fingers into her welcoming cavity, allowing her tongue to wrap around his digits, occasionally sucking them.

From his position, the male had a perfect view of the seductive scene that was playing out, he watched himself sink into her repeatedly while watching his fingers being laved up expertly.

 

Feeling that she had lubricated his fingers enough, Sang-Chul removed them from her mouth and placed the newly slick digits right above the entranced he was ramming into, on the little nub that contained a bundle of nerves, rubbing gently.  Instantly he was rewarded with her internal muscles rippling and contracting around him, causing him to grit his teeth and to mentally command himself to hold back.

 

Finally, feeling the pressure within her disentangle, Shin Ae’s vision blurred as her orgasm washed over her in waves, throaty moans escaped her mouth.

 

“Oh babe, I love the sounds you make when you orgasm.” Sang-Chul praised.

  


He continued to relentlessly pump into her.

  


He was close.

  


One.

  


Two.

  


Three thrusts later, he sent himself over the edge.

  


“Fuck!” He buried his face into the back of her neck, growing limp.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
